spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Civil War 2: Playtime's Over
Civil War 2: Playtime's Over is a mission in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. It marks the debut of Toolshed and features the second battle between Coon and Friends and the Freedom Pals. Summary Fastpass calls out to Coon and Friends stating that a certain rival wants to meet with them at the playground. Coon and Friends then proceed to head to the playground, but little do they know that things are about to heat up between two rival factions...again. Walkthrough and Story Before you start this mission, try swapping around your skills; you'll have three classes to play with after the previous mission, so you'll have a lot more options. Once you're ready, get out of the Coon Lair, then make your way to the playground where you can see Fastpass, The Coon and Human Kite standing by on the basketball court. Interact with them to proceed. A cut scene will ensue, with Fastpass claiming that a mysterious call has been received from one of the Freedom Pals. To their unexpected surprise, the caller is revealed to be Toolshed, who wanted to meet The New Kid to thank The New Kid's action on restraining his father. He notes that The New Kid has no reason to help him, yet The New Kid did so; as such, he owes The New Kid a favor. The Coon brushes Toolshed off, claiming that The New Kid needs no favors from a Freedom Pal, but his boast is countered by Mysterion as he, Tupperware, and Doctor Timothy arrive at the playground, demanding the return of the latter's phone. Another argument ensues, culminating with Doctor Timothy raping the Coon's mind (again) to prove that Coon and Friends don't have a connection with Netflix as his allies glare at Doctor Timothy all the while, even the New Kid. Enraged, the Coon orders his allies into battle, with Toolshed assembling the Freedom Pals in response. Prepare to enter your second battle with the Freedom Pals! Battle: Freedom Pals Unite! As with the previous fight, you'll have to beat all of the enemies to proceed; this time however Toolshed replaces Wonder Tweek and Doctor Timothy joins in the fight. Both sides start on opposite ends of the basketball court, so you may need a turn or two just to get into attack range. Don't charge too recklessly; your heroes can easily be picked off by the Freedom Pals if you're not careful. If you're using Human Kite as a buddy, you can use the first turn to set up a Kite Shield on one of his allies, as can The New Kid if any similar support moves is equipped. One of the Freedom Pals would let out a microaggression (either Toolshed or Mysterion), which you can use the opportunity to land some free damage. Mysterion and Tupperware are almost functionally identical to their previous battle; they'll mostly use their basic melee abilities, but the former sometimes uses Dark Whisper and the latter uses Hot Swap (albeit rarely). Toolshed mainly tries to get in position for his Drillslinger attack, which covers a minimal horizontal range; if that fails, he may attempt to attack diagonally with his Spiral Power attack. The three of them are quite dangerous, especially if they gang up on one target, so focus on one at a time if you can. However, the most interesting (and arguably lethal) member of the Freedom Pals is their leader, Doctor Timothy. He will use his first turn to summon four Kindergartner Swarmers, replacing them as necessary if any of them fall before his turn comes around. They have low health, but their slap attacks can do a lot of damage; use a wide-ranging attack/Ultimate to take them on all at once. If Doctor Timothy doesn't need more backup, he'll use Mind Rape to inflict Charm on one of your allies, or Brain Bomb to damage and Confuse a line of enemies in front of him. If he takes damage from any source, he'll teleport to a different part of the battlefield, usually the corner furthest from Coon and Friends. This makes him irritatingly difficult to focus on, so consider inflicting status ailments to wear him down even when he teleports away. Upon defeating the Freedom Pals for the second time, you will be rewarded with the Empathy Surge DNA slot and the Brainiac Costume set. After Coon and Friends emerge victorious once again, a cut scene will play, showing the defeated Freedom Pals retreating, but Toolshed then insists that Coon and Friends are nothing without The New Kid. Before retreating with his allies, he reminds The New Kid that his offer is still open, and the Freedom Pals will be waiting if The New Kid ever wants to join "a real superhero franchise". After the Freedom Pals has retreated, the Coon and Friends members proceed to disperse, with the Coon muttering that Freedom Pals "are like DC Comics" and "needed Zack Snyder to drag their franchise"; the mission will be then fully complete. Boss Fight Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Freedom_Pals_Civil_War_2_Boss_Fight_19|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database Gallery 20180410115823_1.jpg|"New Kid, this is Fastpass. Get to the playground. One of the Freedom Pals is calling us out!" 20180410120409_1.jpg|"You're sure one of the Freedom Pals wants to meet with us?" 20180410120415_1.jpg|Toolshed makes an entrance. 20180410120428_1.jpg|"Relax, Coon Friends. I didn't come to fight." 20180410120434_1.jpg|Toolshed splash screen. 20180410120438_1.jpg|"Hello, Toolshed. Long time no see." 20180410120441_1.jpg|"Toolshed is a gadgeteer class visionary archetype." 20180410120448_1.jpg|"Just listen to me. I understand that the New Kid helped take my dad's keys last night. New Kid, I don't know why you were looking out for my dad but... I owe you one." 20180410120457_1.jpg|"That's all I came to say. You might be in the wrong franchise, but if you ever need help I'll return the favor." 20180410120457_2.jpg|Doctor Timothy: "At least he's not a fat little phone stealer." 20180410120509_1.jpg|"Fuck. Not him again." 20180410120516_1.jpg|"You call us losers when the only way you can get a lead is to STEAL IT?! Where is Doctor Timothy's phone?!" 20180410120522_1.jpg|"Sorry, Freedom Pussies, that info is classified." 20180410120550_1.jpg|Doctor Timothy is about to mind rape the Coon. 20180410120831_1.jpg|"Stop it, Timmy!" 20180410120556_1.jpg|"He's trying to rape my mind!" 20180410120600_1.jpg|The Coon's screaming in agony as he's being mind raped by Timothy. 20180410120839_1.jpg 20180410120628_1.jpg|"Freedom Pals just raped my mind you guys! Let's get these pedophiles!" 20180410120632_1.jpg|"Coon and Friends, assemble!" 20180410120851_1.jpg|"Freedom Pals, unite!" 20180410120920_1.jpg|"Civil War 2, it's going down!" 20180410120701_1.jpg 20180410121023_1.jpg 20180413150258_1.jpg 20180410122021_1.jpg 20180413150325_1.jpg|"Oh yeah!! That is twice we kicked your asses!" 20180410122028_1.jpg|"You guys are NOTHING without the New Kid and you know it!" 20180410122043_1.jpg|"Yeah, right! You guys are like DC comics! We're Marvel!" 20180410122047_1.jpg|"Fucking asshole. You guys have Zack Snyder to drag your fucking movies..." 20180410122106_1.jpg 20180413150352_1.jpg Trivia * In the cut scene, Mysterion brings up the organization "Chamber of Commerce" by asking the Coon and Friends to stop investigating it. The organization itself is a possible scrapped idea in the game. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole